


Mending

by snarkysweetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius visits Emmeline in the hospital and they wind up having ‘I’m still alive’ sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

Everything burned with pain, as if her entire body was on fire. It had to be what had woken her. The potions they’d given her had nothing on what she was going through. When she found Bellatrix Lestrange, she was going to make that bitch pay for this. She and Kingsley had been the first on scene for the raid, but the Death Eaters were smart, they’d planned multiple raids. Aurors had been sent all over the place, they didn’t have a shot at fighting them, which had been the plan. They’d walked right into an ambush. It was out of sheer stubborn will that Emmeline hadn’t died.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange wasn’t fond of Sirius’ half-blooded whore sullying the family’s good name, so it had been a fight for her life. While Emmeline had no objection to the Unforgivables when it came to the Death Eaters, Bellatrix was an expert with the Cruciatus Curse, far outmatching Emmeline’s skills. Plus, they had new spells no one had ever seen before.  
  
She lifted the bed sheet to see how badly she was scarred. It was then that she noticed she wasn’t alone. Emmeline blinked, trying to see through the dark.  
  
“Sirius?” It had to be him or Kingsley. She went with the one she wanted to see the most in that moment. Besides, Kingsley needed to be resting, not checking in on her.  
  
She expected to feel him, for him to show worry, anything but what came next. “You look like Hell. I checked; most of those will heal, but not all. I tried to fucking kill her for what she did to you, but she got away.” Sirius’ voice was colder than she’d ever heard it before. It was frightening to her, plus; he’d found Bellatrix of all people? That was impressive; she was not easy to catch, obviously.  
  
And to get away alive?  
  
Even more impressive.  
  
Emmeline reached out for him, having to scoot halfway off the bed to find him. Once she had hold of his hand, she found her voice again. “Sirius, I’m fine. Okay? Sure, I could not have been, but I am. Promise me you won’t go get yourself killed because of me.”  
  
“Who else am I supposed to go get killed for?”  
  
She rolled her eyes in the dark. “How about we don’t die, okay? If you die, where else am I going to find a boyfriend who is okay with the fact that I can kick his ass? And who’s going to teach Harry how to talk to girls? We’ll get that bitch cousin of yours. The next time, I’ll be the one ambushing her, okay? And…you really found her?”  
  
Sirius stood, placing one hand on her knee and the other on her cheek.  
  
“Damn right I did, baby. No one fucks with you and gets away with it. I got her good too.”  
  
Emmeline reached up to touch his face and felt him tense up. “Looks like she got you too.”  
  
He shrugged. “A few bruises, nothing like this.” He reached his hand under her shirt and she winced. That bitch had cut her up pretty good. That scar would remain, she was sure.  
  
“When can I go home?”  
  
“When I say you can.”  
  
“Fuck off Sirius. I mean it. I hate this place. I can recover just fine in my flat. You can change the bandages and I’m a big girl, I can take my potions on time. I don’t need to spend the night in St. Mungo’s Death Hospital.”  
  
“Speaking of bandages,” Sirius said, ignoring her comments on how St. Mungo’s was the place to die these days, “they told me to have you put this on when you woke up.” Emmeline let out a small gasp as something cold hit her skin. It was a gel or cream of some kind. She didn’t even protest at the fact that he was treating her like a child by putting it on himself, his hands always felt too nice to let her be mad at him. It was how he got away with so much.  
  
When he finished, Sirius didn’t pull away from her, instead his hands moved to her trousers.  
  
“You almost died.”  
  
“We’re Aurors, we almost die every day.”  
  
“But you could have died.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Emmeline’s breath hitched when Sirius pulled her against him, the bulge in his pants pressing against her.  
  
“That would have been bad.”  
  
“Really? And why is that?”  
  
“Because then I couldn’t do this.”  
  
Sirius kissed her and in one swift motion had their clothing rearranged enough to enter her. Emmeline moaned into his mouth, holding onto him as he proceeded to fuck her within an inch of her life against her hospital bed.  
  
“Sirius,” she moaned against his lips, her fingers entangled in his hair.  
  
“Shh,” he whispered, pressing his lips against hers to keep the hospital from hearing her. He usually loved how loud she was, but this was not the place.  
  
A few moments later, they both came, clutching one another.  
  
“I love you. Don’t die on me. Ever,” Sirius whispered.  
  
Emmeline pulled Sirius to her and kissed him.  
  
“I promise.”


End file.
